Modernworld Princess
by gloomfacednerd
Summary: Renesmee's treated as a princess in the 21st century. Believable or not? Jacob & Renesmee, ftw.
1. Valedictorian? WOAH

**Alright. Hello there, brain. Glad to know you're working again. **  
**Been overloading my brain a lot, I'm sorry. But anyways, this story is about the one and only; Renesmee.**  
**WOOHOO. & Jacob Black, of course. Cos he's cool. & all of the Twilight peepz. **  
**A simple fanfiction made by me, your mother. JK. Just warming up my brain with this piece-o'-LOL. ENJOY! **

**& reviews would be muchly appreciated. **

* * *

"May I please call on our valedictorian to share with us her very own inspiring speech? Miss Renesmee Cullen, please come up on stage." Mr Varner's announcement made everyone applaud.  
_  
This is it, Renesmee_, I told myself as I climbed the five necessary steps to get on the stage. _The hours you spent on that speech last night will finally pay off. You can do this.  
_I cleared my throat and looked at the audience every now and then as I spoke.

"Graduations aren't all about endings and goodbyes. They're really all about new beginnings. A new start, you know? High school is just a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for us to make a start to a good future. Well, that's what _they_ say anyway." The audience laughed for a short second. I smiled upon them.  
"But I say move on. Have fun. Make the best of whatever you can do with your life. Don't sit there moping 'round about what you think would or wouldn't happen in the future," I looked pointedly at some of my friends and they grinned at me. "'Cos you know who would make your future bright enough - that it would seem like a dream; you. Only you."

"So go to college, get good grades and just remember: There are no secrets to success; hard work makes it happen." I looked at the audience and breathed in a smile.  
"Do not waste your life regretting what you done. Stop thinking about your mistakes because you thought that it seemed a bit idiotic. Think of it as a life lesson. They're there so that we won't – or don't – make the same mistake twice, yeah?

"I say, again. Go on ahead, everybody. Live. Be inspired. _Achieve_. Life isn't short. It's the longest thing we can ever encounter. And one last message for the people who can't get over the fact that they're actually graduating and thinking that it's the end: Don't frown because it ended; smile because it happened. Good luck to the future, guys!"  
After one heartbeat, the whole area stood up and applauded. There were a few whistles from the graduates. All of them went _wild. _  
I beamed. _Success on your part, Nessie._

Mom caught my shoulders and said "I am so proud. Honey, that was simply amazing." She hugged me and kissed my cheek. My family was crowding around me now. Families squashed on the stage – yes, on the stage. But they didn't care. It was very loud with cheers and 'Congratulations' and things like that. Everyone was so chatty and happy.  
"Renesmee, you were _fabulous_." Alice emphasized 'fabulous' and grinned at me.  
"Titch, I never knew you could be so deep! Wow." Emmet's booming laugh made me laugh too.  
"Ness, you make us so proud; every one of us. We're so happy for you." Dad spoke for everyone and kissed my forehead. We rode on different vehicles on the way home.


	2. Jacob's Goodnight Kiss

**Why hi there. *Pedophile smile* only kidding. **  
**Well, hey! It's me again. Updating this... thing.**  
**So, Nessie reads a story called 'Silence' & I just made this book up. :]**  
**Deja Vu springs up from the book & made Nessie wonder. ~**  
**I don't know what was up with me writing this.. hm.**

**We'll never know! REVIEWS! 3**

*Dream: About Rainbows & Mermaids. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! ~ 

* * *

It took an hour – literally – for me to convince Alice to cancel the graduation party she was going to throw for me. I sighed in relief when she said 'Fine'.  
"But we're definitely going shopping tomorrow, okay?" I groaned; so much for my sigh of relief.  
"Fine, Alice." I sighed, giving up.

I said goodnight to my family at about twelve o'clock and went to my bedroom. I yawned sleepily and picked up the book that my friend Cassie gave me last week. It was called 'Silence'. I started reading it four days ago. It was very interesting. It was about a girl and her twin sister (Kate and Katrina) who gets split up when they were young and gets adopted by different families. They soon fall in-love with the same boy and would do anything to capture his heart. But they didn't know that their rival was their very own twin.

_Kate, don't you dare be friendly with that Stewart – he's evil! _I screamed in my head.

_...she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly. The rain was just starting to act like a waterfall. In Kate's head, this would be a dream come true; kissing a handsome and nice fellow in the rain. It was as if her life suddenly changed in an instant. _If only this night would never end_, Kate thought._ _Suddenly, Stewart's hypnotizing voice said-..._

"Hi beautiful," A husky voice that blended in the darkness startled her. She closed the book quickly and crossed the room towards the open window. "Did I wake you up? Your lights weren't on."  
Oh. I sometimes forget that my vampire eyes can still see without the need of lights.  
"No, Jake. I can see clearly without the need of a light, you know. Come in here, silly." I got his hand and dragged him from his crouched position on the window sill to my bed. He sat on it and patted the space next to him.

"Nice speech, by the way," Jacob said, looking at me sincerely.  
"What? Oh. Were you there?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, of course; wouldn't have missed it for anything. Well, I had to leave quickly because I had to cut my patrol to listen to your speech. So I had to get back to an angry Sam." He chuckled.  
"Aw man, Jake. Never do that again. Your patrols are way too important."  
Jacob looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"Nessie, how many times do you think I had to escape my patrols for you? Yeah, exactly,"  
He took the look on my face as an answer.  
"Oh. Okay well, thanks, then." I blushed while smiling.  
"Anytime Renesmee," Jacob looked into my eyes intently. I knew what was going to happen next.

But we got interrupted by my dad's grumble of complaint from downstairs.  
Alice sighed and crossed the room to sit beside Edward. The couch made a gentle noise* as she plopped herself on it.  
"Relax, Edward, okay? You agreed that she and Jacob can be together. And you got something in return, remember – a good speech from your _valedictorian_ daughter," Alice paused. "She worked hard to be on that _top spot_, you know." Alice's tone was obviously smug.  
Dad sighed in response and said – a volume louder than normal -  
"Fine, Renesmee. Jacob. Just don't think about it, okay? Good night to both of you." He said calmly with a smile in his voice.  
"Thanks, dad," I said at the same time as Jacob said "Cheers, vamp." We both laughed quietly and looked at each others' eyes. Our lips met, and for a moment, this was just like a dream.  
Whoa. It was as if that chapter on 'Silence' that I just read, just rubbed off on what was happening now. A short and silent giggle escaped out of my lips. Jacob smiled.

"Goodnight, Renesmee," Jacob whispered as he jumped out of my window. "I love you." He said from outside while my head poked out of the window and blew him a kiss. He morphed into a wolf as he ran into the dark.

"That's what I call true love, everybody." Alice sighed and my dad chuckled quietly.

I smiled when I got on my bed and dreamed a happy and peaceful dream.*****


	3. Childhood Memories

**Odd chapter! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!**  
**Keep on reading though. Jacob's a weirdo here. ;)**  
**& don't we all love weirdo's with six packs? lol only joking.**  
**HMMMM.. wasn't able to think of much childhood experiences.**  
**One odd thought just occurred! BRB! ;D ~~~ **

**I'mma go get some brunch. Oh, yes. Reviews please. thanks! **

* * *

"Alice, for the two-hundredth time, I want to go home." I declared tiredly.  
Alice was busy with this new store that just opened recently. It was called 'Revolving Galaxy'. She was practically picking up every dress she laid eyes on. What's worse was that all of the things in our cart were for _me_. I think she was taking the statement 'shop till you drop' a teeny bit too seriously. Okay, a _lot_ too seriously, because I was pretty much dying of exhaustion and boredom. I was about to drop soon; drop _dead_ - figuratively.

At last, after two hours Alice finally gave in and drove us home, chattering on the way while I just rested my head on the window of her Mercedes, thinking about a lot of things.

When we arrived home, I rushed to my bedroom carrying one shopping bag.  
When we were shopping, I found a dress that took my breath away. Unlike Alice, whenever I shop, I'm content with just a few items. I bought this dress because it strangely reminded me of my childhood gathered in one dress.  
It was a strapped white dress with a black sash tied in a ribbon around the waist.  
And I also bought some accessories for it. And also a pair of shoes that had mini heels, the shoes were black and white, too. No designs at all; simple. Just the way I like it.

I tried everything on and looked at my reflection on the full-length mirror in my room.

I got so caught up with the beauty of the dress, I never heard Jacob enter the room with a startled look. I sucked in a shocked breath. "Jacob!"  
"Renesmee, I see Alice got the better of you, huh?" He slid to my side and smiled. "You look beautiful, as always."  
I giggled. "Thanks. But I bought this one this time. I had this... this... unexplainable feeling about the dress." He sat at the edge of my bed and I sat beside him carefully, without ruffling the dress.  
"Well what's the occasion?" He wondered.  
I shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. But I just bought it because of that feeling I got." I felt silly. But I'm with Jacob so it didn't matter. I'm never self-conscious around him.  
"I guess I have a lot more things to find out about you." Jacob's words slurred.  
"Um, Jacob," I smirked. "You just sounded like some really odd pervert-stalker there."  
"Oh, sorry," He put his face in his big hand and his words were muffled. "Was that scary?"  
I laughed. "No, of course not, Jake," I hugged his arm.  
He chuckled and moved to lock me in his arms.

Something about that dress really made me remember my childhood.  
Visiting Grandpa Charlie during New Year's Eve, scaring birds with Emmet, dancing to a song Rosalie was playing for me on the piano with Alice, Carlisle carrying me while spinning me round, mom tickling my feet every time she tucks me to bed, Dad singing me my own lullaby that he composed...

Every memory just splattered all over that dress. I'm so glad I found it.


End file.
